User talk:Jaisen870
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Demigods on this Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 20:43, 10 May 2010 Liar Jaise ..Cassidy Isn't your girl friend ian don't be jealos you know you like her too....:) liar. anyway it's random time! Ü{¦»äÆ¦-ºê?¡b++¦¡Ü¦-) WHAT THE ****** MAN! I did not vandilize lycan i swear. if memory serves it was Bobby. I even got a picture for it Warboss95 00:18, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hunting Jaise, sorry man. Can't go hunting. I... hunt alone. I'm described as far too dangerous. No wolf -clan will take me in. And no vampire-clan can accept me. I've gotten used to hunting alone. It's gonna take time for me to adjust hunting with others. But I assure you. Someday. I'll come. SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 12:58, May 21, 2010 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! JAISE!!!!!! MAN!!!!! YOU CAN'T BECOME A RIDER THAT EASILY!!!!! AND BESIDES THERE ARE NO MORE DRAGON LEFT BESIDES THE ONES I MENTIONED IN THE ARTICLE!!!!!!! THE DRAGON HAS TO CHOOSE YOU!!!!!! WITH THE EXCEPTION OF GALBATORIX (who forced poor Shruikan to his service) THE DRAGONS AND THEIR RIDERS BOND STARTS WHEN THE DRAGON CHOOSES IT'S RIDER WHICH IS WHEN IT IS STILL IN ITS EGG!!!!!!! YOU WOULD KNOW IF A DRAGON CHOOSES YOU IF THE EGG HATCHES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C'MON MAN!!!!!! THOSE THAT YOU "SAW" WERE PROBABLY WYVERN'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaise, you need to read Eragon..........~Ian~ OUT! P.S. read my blog called THIS VERY WEIRD AND VERY IMPORTANT!! Lycans I dont know if this is true or not, but i heard that lycans are full blood lycans. Also is hard to control your emotions, or do you get used to handling them? ~ GingerMidget ~ My Hunting Schedule Okay, I've decided to join your pack. You better inform them. It'll be a little hard to adjust with me because I'm also a vampire. SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 16:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Don't doubt my authority. I hate it. Anyway, re: your problem about controlling lightning, I'm sorry to say that I am.... busy. But don't despair. I'll ask my favorite brother (for the gods) Henry, to teach you and train you with it. SWZala 01:32, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Team My master Cosmos sent each of her surviving warriors out to train 8... demigods/mortals. I decided to train demigods. The rest chose mortals. So if you want to be my apprentice, (do not copy what is written in a parenthesis. If something is written as italic, it's just the format) please copy and fill out the form below: Name: SURNAME, First Name Middle initial Birthday: Age: Skills: Weapon of choice: (So I can design my team using Lunaii) Eye color: Hair color: Hair style: Usual color of shirt: Shirt style (t-shirt/polo/etc.,): Accessories: Others: Leave the "forms" on my talk page. Leave it under the portion, "Apprenticeship" That will be all. ~SWZala (a.k.a. X) Well, middle school is coming up Jaise. You ready for a monster-infested year? ~Ian~ Hey Bro heyyy haha whats up haha um have you been to chb. if you have is the cabin awesome lol! Stormynight67 16:30, August 20, 2010 (UTC) heyy heyy im ur sis lol how r ya? do you know how to control lightning? thats so awesome!! oh i dont know how to control lightning Demi god Hi, My name is Max and I would like to know how can I go to camp half-blood. Also, how can I contact a satyr. I'm really sure to be a demi god and I believe in Greek methologic. I'm probably the son of Posidon and Athena. Thank you and may the gods be with you.